Izzy and the Doctor
by NerdFighter467
Summary: "I think I..." I trailed off. "What?" Amy asked. "I...I think I'm in love with the Doctor."
1. Isabella Marianna Doyle

**A/N: Hi guys. Wanted to point something out to you: this is my first fanfiction. I got the idea awhile back, and it's been nagging at me, so I decided to put it online.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British, I'm not male, I write fanfiction, and the only things I own are a fuzzy stuffed pig, a laptop, and a few really awesome Doctor Who t-shirts. I don't think I'm Steven Moffat, and if I was, you would be watching this on T.V. instead reading it online.**

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts of our amazing (though, for now, nameless) protagonist!**

* * *

As I pulled up to the hotel, I eased up on the gas pedal of my motorcycle.

I couldn't believe I was actually here! It's not every day that you find out a town you'd only seen in your favorite show is actually real.

I strolled into the hotel, my combat boots making tiny _click, click_ noises on the polished floor.

"Hello, Dearie! How are you?" A woman asked from behind the counter.

"Fine, thanks for asking. So, you get many people here looking to live the life of Amelia Pond?" I asked jokingly.

The woman looked confused. "Why would anyone want to live Amy's life? Her aunt left her all alone in that big house, the poor dear."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "C-could you give me the address?"

As soon as I knew where I was headed, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and climbed on my bike.

* * *

I parked in the driveway of the house the woman at the hotel had given me and strode up to the door, gathering courage before knocking.

A familiar (well, sort of) red haired woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Uhh..." _Smooth, real smooth. _"I mean, are you Amy Pond?"

I expected her to laugh, and say something like 'Ha, you actually bought it, no, of course I'm not Amy Pond, stupid.'

Instead, she raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah? Why?"

"Oh, the Doctor here, too?" I muttered sarcastically, apparently she heard me though, because her eyes widened.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was being dragged up the stairs.

My brain finally caught up with my body when I was pushed onto a bed, where a bounced a couple of times before settling completely.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked, well more like demanded.

It was then that I noticed Rory, who was leaning against the wall, looking confused.

"Well, I don't know him personally, but I know who he is."

"You're American." Rory said.

"Yeah? So?"

"What're you doing in Leadworth if you're American?" He asked me, and I sighed.

"It's a long story." I told them.

"We've got time." Amy said firmly.

I gave another sigh, this time through my nose. "Fine, but, no matter how stupid it sounds it actually happened." I took a deep breath and began my story.

"Once upon a time, there was a couple named Alexandra and Dylan Doyle. One night, Alexandra heard crying from outside, and she found a baby on the doorstep (yeah, cliché, I know). She decided to name the baby Isabella, which means 'beautiful'. When the girl was nineteen, her mother died. Her father married an evil bitch who hated Isabella with a passion. The girl's father died five years later, and the evil stepmother kicked the girl out of her own home. Isabella, who by now you've probably figured out is me, gathered what belongings she had and left. The end."

I saw that Amy had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." She said, giving me a hug.

"You can call me Bella." I told her with a smile.

A voice came from downstairs. "Amy? Somebody's motorbike is outside."

"Oh, it's Mels. Mels! Come meet Bella!" Amy called down the stairs.

When the other woman came upstairs I stood and shook her hand.

"Love your outfit. Wish I could make it look as good as you do."

Mels smirked. "I'll have to take you on a shopping trip soon."

A few minutes after the introductions, I went to stand with Rory, who was watching Amy laugh at a joke Mels had just told.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked.

"Is it obvious?"

"To me, it is." I told him. "I can tell."

"Why can't she?" He asked me.

I gave him a hug. "I don't know. I just...don't."


	2. Izzy and the Doctor

**A/N: I'm really happy because I got my FIRST REVIEW! Anyway, I thought I'd upload because I got an idea and, yeah... Happy Peace Day! **

**Isabella disclaimer: Out of this entire story, the only things the author actually owns are me and the plotline, so please don't sue us! What? I don't wanna go- oh look, shiny! *goes after the shiny thing***

**Now, on with the story!**

_Two Years Later..._

I was in the car, singing 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas, when my phone rang, forcing me to feel around the passanger seat with one hand.

When I looked at the screen, a photo of me and Amy at a party stared up at me.

"Yeah?" I said a bit quietly, trying not to acidentally end the call. Stupid iPhone sensitivity.

"Uh, Mari (**A/N: Bella's middle name is Marianna**), where are you?" Amy asked me. She sounded abit scared.

"Pulling up now. Why? What is it?" I was starting to get worried. "Is it you-know-who?"

"Just hurry." She pleaded in an urgent whisper before hanging up.

"No. Amy, I don't care what you say, I won't do it." I argued.

"Come on! Just do it!" She said, holding my police uniform out towards me. Yes, okay, I'm a kiss-o-gram, too. But, I'm also taking physics classes...which I'm failing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine. But you owe me for this!"

Later, when I'd changed into my 'uniform', I took out my phone and opened Cube (don't judge me, it's addicting!).

A soft groan came from the Doctor, (who was chained to the freaking_ radiator_) and Amy nudged me, so I slipped my phone into my bra (I have no pockets. Again, don't judge me!).

Amy pulled the fake radio to her lips and pretended to make a call for backup.

The Doctor looked at us, before he focused on me. I winked, causing him to blush and me to giggle. I'd always thought Matt was good-looking, but the Doctor was much cuter in person.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained." Amy then noticed the Doctor was awake. "Oi, you, sit still!" She snapped.

The Doctor gave another groan, his hand moving up to rub his head, making his messy brown hair even messier. Though it was nowhere near as sticky-uppy as the tenth Doctor's, it was still some pretty awesome hair.

"Cricket bat," He said to himself. "I'm getting cricket bat." He looked confused, and also a bit surprised.

I snorted. "You were breaking and entering." I told him, stealing Amy's line.

"Oh, that's great!" He said. "Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed!"

"Well, I prefer tea, personally." I said, shrugging.

"You wanna shut up now?" Amy asked me, then turned back to the Doctor. "We've got back-up on the way."

Suddenly, the Doctor sat up. "Hang on, no, wait... you're policewomen!"

"Yeah, and you're breaking and entering. See how it all connects?" I scoffed, leaning on the banister

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" He was only sparing Amy glances, looking around her as if he saw something.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked. I played the part of the intersted listener, while in reality, I could recite the entire conversation backwards and forwards. Wow. I had no life two years ago.

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

Amy's shoulders stiffened. I stood up when she remained silent.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." I told him, when Amy stared at the Doctor. I subtly bumped her and she unfroze.

"How long?" He questioned skeptically.

"Six months." Amy answered. I nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. I'd always felt bad for the Doctor during this part.

"No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes, I promised." Amy walked away.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" Amy didn't respond so he turned to me, giving me big, sad green eyes. Oh, dear Time Lord, right in the feels! Why, Doctor, why?

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry up; this guys knows something about Amelia Pond." The Doctor's eyes widened. Oh, Jesus H. Christ. _This is gonna be a long day. _

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house, now." The Doctor told Amy.

"We live here." I told him.

The Doctor looked confused. "But you're the police."

"Yeah, and this is where we live. You got a problem with that?" Amy snapped, her eyes narrowed. Were her ears steaming? Wow, that's scary.

"How many rooms?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy said, thrown by the unexpected question. I face-palmed mentally.

"On this floor. How many rooms? Count them for me." The Doctor elaborated.

"Why?" Amy said defiantly. Oh, for the love of the TARDIS, Amy, answer the damn question!

"Because it will change your life." The Doctor replied cryptically.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She pointed to the doors at she count them off. But she skipped the one I'd seen my first week here.

"Six." The Doctor corrected.

"Six?" Amy blinked at him.

"Look."

"Look where?" Amy asked him.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." I cut in, wanting to be a part of...whatever the heck this was. The Doctor frowned at me for stealing his line.

When Amy finally saw the door, she simply stared at it.

"That's...that is not possible. How is that possible?" She said to herself.

"There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." The Doctor told her.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!"

Amy walked slowly towards the door. "I don't have the key. I lost it." The Doctor looked at me.

"They don't let me have them." I told him.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door!" The Doctor yelled. "Do not touch that door!"

I hurried over to Amy. I wasn't letting her go in alone!

"Listen to me! Do not open that..." He trailed off as Amy and I stepped through the door. "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?"

We looked around the room. I really wanted to see Prisoner Zero, but, well...wait a minute, the screwdriver! I began to look for the small cylindrical object.

Then, I found it. It was sitting on a crate in the middle of the room...I really don't trust this.

"My screwdriver, where is it?" I heard the Doctor say, and, knowing what happened next, I grabbed it off the crate and examined it.

"Silver thing, blue at the end," the Doctor called, "Where did it go?"

"There's nothing in here." Amy yelled.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now, please, just get out!" He pleaded.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Me and Amy said in unison.

"My screwdriver, yeah." He answered.

"It's here." Amy called, taking the screwdriver from my hand.

"Must've rolled under the door..."

"Yeah, must've." I said, sarcasm dripping from my every syllable. "Then it must've jumped up on the table." Again, sorry, Ames. Had to say that.

"Get out of there! Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" I tried to pull Amy out, but thought better of it (I really wanted to see Prisoner Zero).

"What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"There's nothing in here, but…"

"Corner of your eye." I heard something move and I turned around to see nothing. I looked in the corner of my eye.

"What is it?" Amy called as I caught the multiform in the corner of my eye. Wow, the Doctor was right!

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look…" I distinctly heard the Doctor talking but he was cut off when Amy screamed. I turned to see Prisoner Zero leering at her with its rows of sharp teeth. It was slimy, like the stuff on the screwdriver…gross! I had to keep myself from screaming as Amy turned and ran. I skirted away from the Prisoner as I ran out the door and slammed it shut.

I sighed and stopped next to Amy as the Doctor soniced the door. Whoa, that was close. My stomach feels as if it's going to jump out of my mouth. But I also feel as if I could run miles without stopping. _So this's how adrenaline feels…I LIKE IT!_

"What has that bad alien done to you?" he cooed to his screwdriver. It took all of my willpower not to laugh or roll my eyes. Prisoner Zero banged against the door, drawing Amy's attention away from the Doctor.

"Will that hold it?" I rolled my eyes at her stupid question.

"Oh, yes, 'course! It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood!" the Doctor rolled his eyes, sarcasm very evident in his voice. A bright light flashed through the crack under the door, drawing Amy's attention once more.

"What was that?" The ginger gasped. I gave her a look. It was Tinker Bell, what do you _think_ it was? "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, getting dressed?" The Doctor said dismissive, focusing on the sonic in his hands. "Run. Just go. Your backup's coming, I'll be fine. Seriously, I'm fine." I snorted at him.

"There is no back up." I admitted, sitting down next to him.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup." The Doctor insisted, speaking to Amy as I rested my head on the cool metal of the radiator.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio."

"You're policewomen." The Doctor asserted more to himself then us.

"We're kiss-o-grams!" she pulled her hat off, letting her hair fall down. I pulled my hat off as well, my curly blonde hair falling just past my shoulders. The door at the end of the hall banged open to reveal an older man in uniform with a rottweiler on a chain sitting next to him.

"But that's just…" Amy breathed.

"No it isn't." I stated, keeping my goldish-green eyes trained on it.

"Look at the faces." The Doctor added. At that moment, the man growled and barked while the dog remained passive.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy said quietly, taking a small step backwards.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two." The Doctor explained. "Clever old multiform." The Doctor stared at Prisoner Zero. "Bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" The man growled and stepped forward, baring his teeth.

"Oi! Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for backup!" he patted Amy's foot triumphantly, and then she had to ruin it.

"I didn't send for back up!" she whispered, quite loudly if I might add, to the Doctor.

"Yes, he knew that. That was a clever lie to save our lives!" I hissed.

"Ok, yeah, no backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had backup, then you'd have to kill us!" the Doctor tried again.

_"Attention, Prisoner Zero!" _a voice echoed from outside, _"The human residence is surrounded! Attention, Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded!"_

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That'd be backup." I answered, turning towards the window to see... only the sky. It was boring, as boring as the blue boring-ers. I turned back to the monster as the Doctor spoke up once again,

"Okay, one more time. We DO have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe." He huffed triumphantly.

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor admitted sheepishly.

"Work, work, work. C'mon." he growled, banging the sonic against his hand. I rolled my eyes. I jumped when I heard a triumphant "HA!"

"Run! RUN!" the Doctor ordered jumping to his feet and pushing Amy who, in return, grabbed me making me sprint down the stairs with everyone following after me, away from the criminal alien, no pressure.

We ran out of the house and I heard the buzzing of the screwdriver and a click of the lock. I smiled happily, we just ran for our lives, one in many trips of epicness. I smiled wider and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Kiss-o-grams?" the Doctor questioned, turning to us with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Amy responded.

"Why'd you pretend to be policewomen?" He asked curiously, well I guess he wouldn't ask if he wasn't curious.

"You broke into our house! It was this or French maids!" Amy screeched as she trailed behind the Doctor. "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!" she insisted as we stopped at the large Police Box. My face broke into an enormous smile as I patted the blue wood. "Oh, you sexy thing." I mumbled. The Doctor shot me look, a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor informed us as he took out the TARDIS key, he twisted the key in the lock, a distraught look on his face as he twisted the key this way and that way, looking for a simple solution to his problem.

"Yes." Me and Amy answered together.

"Me, too." He mumbled, dejectedly. "No, no, don't do that, not now! She's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_ Amy and I noticed Prisoner Zero stare at us from my bedroom window. We exchanged looks and Amy grabbed the Doctors right arm while I grabbed his left.

"Come on." Amy ordered.

"Please." I added nicely. But he was already distracted by the shed, sitting on the green grass innocently. Uh oh...

"No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed." He ran up to the shed and looked at it.

"Yeah, I used to think they were giant doll houses when I was little, too." I piped up. Amy gave me a questioning look. "That was last week."

"You can shut up now." I said icily, a forced smile on my face.

"I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." He stated, ignoring our bickering.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." Amy said.

"But this 'new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He persisted. He smelled the wood before running a finger along it and licking his finger. Eww, you don't know where that sheds been!

"12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late." He walked up to Amy.

"He's coming." Amy said in an attempt to distract the Doctor. Good luck with that, Sweetie.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes!?" Amy yelled, her Scottish accent bleeding through the English one she'd been faking.

"What?" The Doctor said, staring at Amy.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on!" I yelled, grabbing onto his arm, "Sheesh, you'd think you'd be done with the whole, 'saying-what-when-shocked' thing, but _no_. That comes through with the regeneration." I mumbled, pulling him into a run past Prisoner Zero.

"What?" I glared at the Doctor's response. Once we were out of Prisoner Zero's sight, the Doctor stopped and turned to Amy and me.

"You're Amelia." He stated. _Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!_

"You're late." Amy responded coldly, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me with her.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia, she's Isabella, and you're late." I waved when she said my name.

"What happened?" Well, Doctor, there is this process where human beings grow. They usually look different by the end of it.

"12 years." Amy replied.

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"12 years."

"A cricket bat."

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

"And we have a winner!" I yelled happily, skipping ahead of them.

"Four?" the Doctor asked.

"She kept biting them." I responded, sticking my head in between the gap of their bodies once they came to a halt.

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real."

"Been there done, that, and don't ever want to go back." I stated happily as I skipped circles around them, still doped up on adrenaline.

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _The metallic voice came over the speakers of a familiar ice cream van, and it wasn't familiar because of the show.

"No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" I ignore him and walked cheerfully over to one of my few friends.

"Hello, Derek. How's your day so far?" I knew Derek from my daily ice cream stop after school on Fridays. Derek was cut short from replying by the Doctors frantic voice.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune, you know, from Debussy." I answered for the vendor, leaning against the van. The Doctor picked up the radio and brought it to his ear.

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_ I tapped his shoulder and his head shot up to meet my gaze, I pointed at two women. Both of them had the same message playing through their phone and mp3 player.

"Isabella, what's happening?" Amy called to me and I smiled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. Following the Doctor, I leaped over the low fence and Amy ran around. The Doctor entered with me and Amy close behind. A huge eye filled up the TV screen as Mrs. Delia tried to change the channel only for it to show up on all of the channels, saying the same thing over and over.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." He glanced over at us and our costumes. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look." He took the remote from Mrs. D's hand.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." Mrs. D then took note of our presence. "Hello Izzy, dear. How is school, sweetie?" directing her question at me. I saw the Doctor glance our way.

"Difficult, I'm thinking about getting a tutor." I smiled happily at the thought of school. I really wanted to get good grades, I loved Physics, and it was fascinating. The concepts just confuse me sometimes.

"It's for the best. Hello Amy, are you a policewoman now?" Mrs. D asked kindly.

"Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse." I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle my giggles.

"Or, actually, a nun."

"I dabble."

"Amy, Izzy, who's your friend?"

"Who's Amy and Izzy? You were Amelia and Bella." the Doctor said, looking up from the T.V.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy."

"And my full name is Isabella Doyle."

"Amelia Pond – that was a great name."

"Isn't it?!" I agreed enthusiastically.

"Bit fairy tale." Amy and the Doctor ignored me and stared intently at each other. Fine ignore me, I'll be invisible.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me." He said happily, "Brand new face…" I walked over to him and pinched his cheek for emphasis. He swatted my hand and glared at me playfully. I smiled innocently. "First time on." He continued, turning towards Amy.

"And what sort of job's a kiss-o-gram?"

"We go to parties and we kiss people." She cleared her throat nervously, "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"12 years, actually. Time flies when the engines are phasing." I mumbled.

"You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He turned to Mrs. Delia, "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." The Doctor turned again and picked up a nearby radio and used the Sonic on it. It plays the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before he turns it off.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He opened the window and looked up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" We both look out the window to see the sky is clear with a few fluffy clouds. I pulled the part of my body that was sticking out the window back inside.

"OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core...they're going to need a 40% fission blast." The Doctor walked up to Jeff as he stepped through the door. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship-"

"Twenty minutes." I cut off as the Doctor went on the tip of his toe to get in Jeff's face and then back down. "What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes 'til what?" Amy asked, confused.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff interrupted. "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons Amy did when she was little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him!" I twisted my hand and put it in my mouth as not to burst out laughing. I'd seen the cartoons, they weren't _that_ bad…

"I know." Amy hissed. I burst out into a fit of laughs.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked, amused, as he sat down next to me.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Shut up!" Amy snapped, fueling my laughter as well as the pain in my side. "Twenty minutes 'til what?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"'The human residence.' They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet."

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor and I said together.

We left the house, walking as fast as we could in the opposite direction.

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked. I smiled as I answered.

"Leadworth!" I told him happily, the Doctor smiled at me, though it was obvious he was stressed and frustrated.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it!" I replied.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Nah."

"Even a little one?"

"Nope!"

"Nearest City?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car." I said, skipping (once again) around Amy and the Doctor.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"Back at our house, but it's got no petrol and it needs an oil change. Do you think Mr. Frank will look at it, Ames?" Amy just shrugged.

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?"

"It's a duck pond." Amy stated as we followed after him towards the puddle like pond.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy huffed.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy asked. The Doctor trembled.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" He sat down on the curb and clutched his chest in pain. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." I sat down next to him.

"Is anyone ever really ready?" I asked rhetorically. The sky darkened and we all looked up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" The sun reappeared, grey and flickering, in answer to Amy's question.

"So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," I got up from my spot next to the Doctor, "You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off our upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." I stated, she looked at me with horror etched into her pretty features. When the Doctor stood as well, I turned to him.

"Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down to a video phone!" The Doctor grumbled.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up." Amy asked him.

"Why would I wind you up?"

"One; I don't think it's you, I think it's Izzy. Two; you told me you had a time machine." I frowned and tried to ignore the painful clench in my heart at her saying that she though I was winding her up.

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up." I snorted at Amy's comeback. _What a childish response._

"Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it." He groaned and smacked his forehead.

"We weren't talking..." I said. "Well, now we a-"

"I saw it and I missed it." He smacked his forehead again, leaving a light red mark. "What did I see? I saw...what did I see?"

"Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"No." Amy bluntly replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" she grabbed his tie, then mine.

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?" she dragged us, pushed us against a car. She slammed our ties into the door and locked it with the remote. The Doctor and I were very close together, so close I could see the flecks of gold in his eyes, we both turned our heads to look at Amy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Amy ignored him and turned to me.

"Who are you?" she demanded.


	3. Izzy and the TARDIS

**A/N: Hey guys, couldn't really let you wait much longer for an update, so...here I am! **

**Isabella disclaimer: She still doesn't own the Doctor, or the TARDIS, or-actually, let's just say she doesn't own Doctor Who. So, scroll down and read on! **

I gaped at her. Why would she ask me that? We were like sisters. "I'm Isabella Marrianna Doyle, your friend."

"Look at the sky! End of the world, Twenty minutes." The Doctor said urgently.

"I better talk quickly then." I replied and Amy nodded.

"I'm from a universe where this is a T.V. show; all of you are the characters. Amelia Jessica Pond, Doctor, I know everything that should happen and everything that should never happen." I was serious. That is very rare, and Amy knows when I lie. "He's the Doctor, Amy. Doctor show her the apple." I ordered, never wavering.

"He's the Doctor. He's a time traveler. Everything he told you twelve years ago is true. He's real. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let us go now, everything you've ever known will be gone."

"I don't believe you." Dammit she's stubborn! The Doctor gripped Amy's wrist.

"Just twenty minutes. Believe us for twenty minutes. Look at it." He nodded to the apple. "Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one." Amy looks at the apple then back at us. "Amy, believe for twenty minutes." We said simultaneously. I sighed when I heard the car unlock.

"What do we go?"

"Stop that nurse!" We ran over to where Rory was standing and the Doctor took Rory's phone. "The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?"

"Amy? Izzy?" I waved at him.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a…friend.

"Boyfriend." Rory and I said together, low-fiving without looking away.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy said, waiting for the Doctors reaction.

"Amy!" Rory and I yelled. We gave each other looks.

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor repeated.

"Oh my god, it's him."

"Just answer his question, please." Amy begged.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back."

"But he was a story. He was a game." The Doctor grabbed Rory by the collar of his shirt and pulled so close that he was in his face. "Man and dog – why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor said the part about the coma with him.

"Yeah." Rory said, looking a little weirded out.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" The Doctor said as he let go of Rory. "Can disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The multiform snaps and snarls our way. The Doctor steps closer to it.

"Prisoner Zero."

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too." Rory asked, shocked.

"Yes." There is a buzzing sound and we look up to see a spaceship fly over the grass. The eye begins to swivel back and forth. I walk up next to the Doctor as he slips his screwdriver from his pocket. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He holds the screwdriver above his head and turns it on. Streetlights shatter, car alarms blare, sirens wail and everyone begins shouting. A fire truck drives away on its own, chased by some firemen.

"I think someone's going to noticethis, don't you?" I giggled at the Doctors grin. The Doctor lowers the screwdriver, aiming it at a nearby phone box, which explodes. The screwdriver itself then sparks and fizzles, causing the Doctor to drop it.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" The ship flew away.

"Look, it's going." Rory states. No flipping duh, stupid face.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy exclaimed.

"Well, of course it did." The Doctor huffed, annoyed.

"What do we do now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair curls. Why did I have to ask this? Well, Amy was too busy checking him out so I had to get the ball rolling. She had Rory and he had River, speaking of River I need to call Mels. Best friends, you know. Hopefully she won't kill me now too, that'd be pretty awkward.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

We were looking at the drain where Prisoner Zero disappeared. I knew what was coming next, but the others didn't.

"So that thing, THAT hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked. How do you think I feel? I live there, too.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pitstop." I explained flatly, putting my hair up in a loose bun. Amy gave me a nod.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy asked, directing the question toward the Mad Man with a box, who was currently without a box.

"They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, and got a fix. They're only late 'cause I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked me, but as I opened my mouth to explain I was cut off.

"Now, sport, give me your phone."

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory said to himself.

"I felt the same way about you guys." I said, giving Rory's shoulder a pat. He was so confused. Poor guy.

"Phone, now, gimme!" Rory handed the Doctor the phone.

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him." I snickered. Oh, Amelia, now I know where River gets it.

"These are all the patients?" the Doctor asked as he looked at the pictures of the Prisoner in disguise.

"Yeah." Rory answered.

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?"

"The Coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." The Doctor asked. How dare you, Doctor? Rory IS good-looking.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically, offended. Geez, where'd the Doctor learn his manners?

"Jeff." Amy told him.

"Oh, thanks." One hundred percent more insulted. I was feeling pretty bad for Rory.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Izzy, you come with me, phone us when you're done." He grabbed my hand and pulled us back towards Mrs. D's house. Once we got to Jeff's room, I sat down at the bottom of the bed waiting for the Doctor to get the computer.

"Hello. Laptop, give me!" I turned to see the Doctor grab the laptop and tug only to find Jeff's hands still glued to it.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff argued, pulling his laptop back.

"It's fine, give it here." The Doctor plopped down next to me and stared at the screen in horror. I laughed. "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff!" The door opened and Mrs. D walked in.

"Gran." Jeff whined.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. D asked politely.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." He continued to type, not looking up. I glanced over to see the screen was bright blue with computer lingo running down.

"All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore." Mrs. D said.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff reprimanded. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, friend.

"He's the Doctor, he can do anything!" I replied. The Doctor smiled and held the slightly psychic paper up to the webcam.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?"

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But, before you do, watch this." The Doctor told them before he once again began typing.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Somebody said.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor explained in Nerd speak. He then continued to type away on the phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?" A Japanese man asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick asked, eyeing Mrs. D. And there goes my gag reflex.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor scolded.

"What does this virus do?" Someone said.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters; it gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

Silence.

"Jeff, you're his best man." I told him.

"His what?" Jeff said with a snort.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The Doctor told Jeff.

"Why me?" Jeff asked. Nice question.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go!" the Doctor shouted as I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. I went back and Jeff looked up from his laptop. "Oh, and, delete your internet history." I ran out again and pulled the Doctor with me. We ran out of the house and glance around before taking off again. We stopped at the empty fire truck and looked at each other, face-splitting grins on our faces as we slid into the truck.

We were about halfway there when Rory's phone rang. The Doctor went to grab the phone but I beat him to it, fishing in from his pocket I had it open and to my ear by the time the Doctor got over the shock of my straight forward action.

"Doctor?"

"Nope, it's me, Ames."

"We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look in the mirror."

"Oh. Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry. We've commandeered a vehicle." I shut the phone as the Doctor turned on the truck's sirens and continued to drive.

We were almost there when the phone rang again. The Doctor snatched it from my lap and brought it to his ear.

"Are you in? You need to get out of there. Amy? Amy, what's happening? Which window are you?"

"I can't believe you're going to do this!" I told him as we crashed through the window. He just chuckles in return and we climbed the ladder.

"Right! Hello! Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked. Woah, woah, woah, what? Why so cocky?

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor said, giving the Prisoner one last chance.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Congrats on the very villain-y decline of the second chance.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave." The Doctor said. If only it were that simple.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." I reasoned.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" It sang. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." Oh, I got goosebumps. A clicking noise echoed around the room.

"And we're off! Look at that." The Doctor points at the clock which now read "0:00". "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening now? In one little bedroom, my team is working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" He took Rory's cell phone out of his pocket. "The source, by the way, is right here." A bright light shined through the window, scanning the room.

"Oh! And I think they just found us!" I said happily.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"But this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare." He held out his arms victoriously, "Who da man?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine." He huffed, pouting a bit. Oh, he's so adorable when he makes that face!

"Then I shall take a new form." I moved behind Amy, prepared to catch her when she fell.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

I snorted at the Doctors response, "Missing one thing, Sweetie." I murmured quietly. I smiled inwardly as I heard my faint English accent.

"I've had years." Zero began to glow and transform. I catch Amy just in time, but that didn't make up for the fact that I felt like my brain was being ripped into tiny pieces. I grit my teeth against the pain, lowering Amy to the ground softly.

"Oh, Amy. You're always attracting trouble. Remember that one time when we went to that party in-" I was cut off as the Doctor knelt next to us. _Drama queen._

"You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." Like I said, Drama Queen. I leaned down and whispered my thoughts in Amy's ear.

"Doctor, Izzy?" I looked up at Rory then at Zero who had taken the form of the Doctor...and me. Though, I was in my 'party' outfit instead of my police outfit. I had on a short, tight black dress and black stilletos. I had on red lipstick and my hair was pulled back in an intricate updo. I looked to see the Doctor staring at "my" attire, I felt myself smirk. I do look great in that outfit, don't I?

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" Finally taking note in "himself" standing next to me.

"That's you." I whispered in his ear. I had the satisfaction of seeing a shiver run through his body. Wow, he is an ego stroker. He cleared his throat as I leaned back. "Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory asked.

"Busy day." The Doctor said absently.

"Why us, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying us?"

"I'm not." A small Scottish voice retorted, young Amy walked out from behind the Doctor, standing in-between "us", holding the Doctor clones hand.

"Poor Amelia Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Zero mocked.

"No, she's dreaming about us 'cause she can hear us." He ran back to Amy and I and knelt down. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy...dream about what you saw." he ordered softly.

"No...no...no!" Prisoner Zero screeched, transforming into itself.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor taunted. Zero was caught in the Atraxi's search light and writhed, trying to escape.

_"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." _The robotic voice of the Atraxi narrated.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Zero said ominously before disappearing. The Doctor runs to the window and dials the mobile.

"The sun - it's back to normal. That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory stated happily. Amy stirs and sits up, slowly, on her elbows. "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" Rory asked worriedly. Really, why does Amy question her feelings for Rory? He's so sweet!

"What happened?" Amy asked groggily.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory responded.

"No, I didn't." The Doctor admitted.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, alarmed.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." I answered, helping Amy up.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty-seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now." He tosses the phone back to Rory, "Okay. Now I've done it." He grabs my hand and tows me with him as he leaves the ward. I know Amy follows us, so I don't look back when I hear the door open again.

"Where you going?" Amy asked as the Doctor strides determinedly down the corridor.

"The roof. No, hang on." He then yanks me into a room. The Doctor started sifting through clothes, I held the tweed jacket out to him and he nods. I giggle and hold onto it.

"What's in here?" Amy asks, looking at us strangely as I grabbed a rather cute leather jacket. _Keeping that._

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy! Time to put on a show!" He threw an article of clothing over his shoulder for emphasis. I giggled and scrutinized a pile of ties.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off… Amy, Izzy, he's taking his clothes off." Rory complained.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor says as he takes his shirt off. I can see the muscles of his back. Oh, god, maybe I should turn? A little voice in the back of my head said it would be the right thing to do, but I still stared with a pleased smirk on my lips.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory continues before looking at Amy, "Are you not going to turn your back?" He asked her.

"Nope."

The Doctor is now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with suspenders and a number of ties are draped around his neck. He strides to where the Atraxi ship is waiting. Amy and Rory stand back a bit while I got to stand next to the Doctor.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy said.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor and I said together. "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" The "eye" disconnected from the ship and scans the Doctor and I.

"You are not of this world." It says, its gaze lingering on me. No, trust me, I'm human (at least, I'm pretty sure I am).

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor examines a tie, "I don't know. What do you think?" he asks me, it wasn't the red tie, "Eh, bleh." He smiles and turns his attention back to the Atraxi.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked monotonously, I felt my left eye twitch. _Is it important? It sure as hell is!_

"Important? What's that mean, important?" The Doctor tossed the tie I didn't like at Rory, "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" he threw a tie over his shoulder and it landed on Amy, who gave it to Rory. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Atraxi projects a hologram of the Earth, showing historic scenes.

"No." I mouthed with the giant eyeball.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" I said, stepping closer.

"No." I smiled, nodding my head and stepped back.

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." As the Doctor speaks, the hologram shows Cybermen, Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath, and the Vashta Nerada possesed Dave in the spacesuit, "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" the projection now goes from the Doctor's first through the tenth incarnations before he steps through it. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically...run." The Atraxi ship doesn't waste time zapping away, back into space. When it does, I give the Doctor a huge hug. I let go when he fishes out a glowing TARDIS key. He looked at me, then at Amy.

"Go." I told him with a smile. "But first," I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving the Earth...for about the millionth time." He grinned and ran off. I strode over to the future Mr. and Mrs. Pond.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked, looking to where the Doctor had been, but the Doctor had already left.

Amy and Rory run up just as the TARDIS dematerializes, I stay behind not wanting to see Amy face. I can just imagine it: Amy closes her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. She hears the TARDIS and smiles.

NO ONES P.O.V

Amy woke up in the middle of the night when she heared the TARDIS. She leapted from her and ran to the window where she saw the TARDIS, in the back garden once more. Amy rushed out the back door. The Doctor was standing outside the TARDIS.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." He looked around, expecting Izzy to be standing there, a marvelous smile on her face.

"It's you. You came back." Amy said in disbelief, thinking of the past two years of Izzy reassuring her that'd he return, of course she'd believed Izzy. 'Cause she _is_ from an alternate universe where all of this is a show on the telly.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes." She avoided his question, not really sure of the answer.

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor and Amy turned to the familiar voice and watched as Izzy walked out from behind a bush. The Doctor grinned happily at the sight of her.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked bluntly.

"Rude." Izzy muttered, going up to the box and leaning against the side of it, like she'd seen the Doctor do so many times.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered Amy, who blinked.

"Okay..."

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?" The ginger asked.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means... Well, it means... come with me." The Doctor finished awkwardly.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's a load more."

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff," Amy looked angry. "That was two years ago!"

"Uh-oh! Woops."

"Yeah."

"So that's…"

"14 years!"

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." Izzy sighed.

"When I was a kid, you said there were a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now." The Doctor admitted, as if it was the most normal thing anyone could say.

"It'll turn up. So...coming?" Izzy asked, hopeful.

"No!" Amy told them.

"Why nooot!?" Izzy whined, throwing her arms up in the air with a pout on her face that the Doctor found adorable.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." He reminded Amy.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor snaps his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opens, bathing them in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, Amy enters. Izzy steps inside with the Doctor, staring in awe at the oddly familiar timeship.

_Nice to finally meet you._ Izzy thought as she looked around. A warm buzz ran through her mind, making her smile.

"Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor challenged.

The TARDIS was more metal now, more...futuristic,with tons of buttons, levers, and dials. The center column is on a glass cat walk. There are stairs leading to other levels and doors leading to other rooms.

"It feels like home." Izzy said.

"Now, I haven't heard that." The Doctor grinned at her for what seemed the millionth time.

"I'm in my nightie." Amy said randomly.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So...all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will...Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy knew that Izzy was going; there was no doubt about that.

"Yeah, I am." The Doctor replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English Village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, you do?"

"All these years living here most of your life...and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked. She did have a wedding tomorrow, after all, and that's something one wouldn't usually miss.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just...you know, stuff." Izzy snorted at Amy's response. Yeah, _wedding_ stuff.

"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." A new screwdriver extended from the console. "Oh! A new one!" he tested it, the whirring nose echoing in the room, Izzy smiling happily at the Doctor's grin. "Thanks, dear." The Doctor whispered lovingly to his ship. He quickly set the controls.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes."

"Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

"Okay."

"So, are you Okay, then? 'Cause this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit...you know." Isabella walked up onto platform.

"I'm fine. It's just...There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just, like, a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. He is _definitely_ a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah." Amy laughs along with Izzy and the Doctor. "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!"


	4. Starship UK

**A/N: Thinking about the people who read my story made me go into overdrive. I mean, all the story alerts and favorites, well, just... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys! *sniffs* Oh, and, just FYI, reviews make me REALLY HAPPY *hint, hint*.**

**Isabella disclaimer: Even though I'm pretty sure no one here owns Doctor Who, the author would like you to know that I'm pretty much all she has. But reviews make her cry with joy. **

I walked into the console room to see Amy, still in her nightie, floating outside the open TARDIS doors as the Doctor held her ankle. I chuckle at them as I go to stand next to the Doctor. He shot me a glance, grinning boyishly. I laughed and stared outside the doors. I could feel the Doctor's watching me as he called up to Amy.

"Come on, Pond." He pulled her back inside. Oh, dear, the kiss after the thing with the angel is so going to be so awkward. With my luck, I'll walk in right when they get cozy.

"Now do you believe us?" I asked the ginger.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" Amy rambled. I smiled at her. We were closer now. After I explained everything about my other dimension, I didn't need to hide anything anymore. Well, besides the 'spoilers'.

"I've extended the air shell - we're fine." The Doctor said dismissively as he sees something below us and knelt down for a closer look. I did the same, leaning into him slightly. "Now, that's interesting." The Doctor murmured in my ear, a subtle chill ran down my spine as his cool breath washed over my face.

"29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth." He stood from his spot on the ground and offered his hand to me. I smiled as he pulled me up, as if I weighed nothing. We walked up to the console. "And the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..." I mumbled, completely forgetting this part of the show.

"Doctor?"

"Migrating to the stars." The Doctor added.

"Doctor?" Amy said again.

"Isn't that amazing?"

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor and I looked up from the console to see Amy not there. I shriek and run the doors, the Doctor trailing behind me. I threw open the TARDIS doors, almost falling, and I would have if it weren't for the Doctor's arm around my waist. I smiled up at him sheepishly and he shook his head in response.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." The Doctor called up to her as I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her inside.

The Doctor pulled up the starship on the TARDIS monitor. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping." Amy chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked.

"'Course we can. But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" I asked, though I already knew what the 'thing' was.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one." he glanced at us through a looking glass, "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting." I had a stifle the 'Yeah right' that rose in my throat. Then, we looked at the screen which showed a little girl, Mandy, sitting alone. And crying. No...can't resist...oh, Time Lord, help me!

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? 'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die." Amy states. I don't think I could watch a wounded cub die, not to be a saint or anything, but cubs _are_ cute. Amy and I watched Mandy. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" With that said the Doctor appeared on the screen with Mandy. He crouched down and tried to talk to her, only for her to run away.

"Doctor?" Amy called out. I laughed as the Doctor looks into the camera and gestures for us to join him. With a smile, we ran out of the TARDIS.

_"Welcome to London Market, You are being monitored."_

"Creepy." I muttered as I looked around.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one." I said sarcastically. We hooked arms just as the Doctor caught up with us.

"Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" He asked as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Use your eyes, notice _everything_. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it...the bicycles?" Amy asked, pointing at a rickshaw. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie." I snipped, smiling as she realizes she's still in her night clothes.

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually _look_."

_"London Market is a crime-free zone."_

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor went over to a table and took a glass of water from it. He set it gently on the floor and looked at it intently before he set it back on the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He told the confused couple. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy inquired bluntly.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?" the Doctor looked around the market, distracting Amy but not me, no I'm a smart girl.

"Where?" Amy looked around, I had to resist the urge to shout 'Made you look!' Instead, I slid next to the Doctor and whispered in his ear, "Where's the engine?" I asked and was honored with a shocked look. I needed a plan of attack.

"There." The Doctor pointed at Mandy who was sitting alone on a bench, crying. We head over and sat a little away from her. I sat silently, thinking what I should do. I have to keep everything a secret, let things take their course. I can't change anything. _Or, at least, I can't change much._

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asked, bored.

But before the Doctor can answer, I do for him, not even knowing the words came out of my mouth. "Crying silently. I mean, children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's 'cause they just can't help it. Any parent knows that." I state quietly looking only at Mandy.

"Are you a parent?" Amy whispered, actually curious. I don't look at her as I wipe away the tear that trailed down my cheek.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows. Whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The Doctor quickly answered, drawing Amy's attention away from me. Mandy got up as the lift bell rang and the figure in a nearby booth turned to watch her.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked. Why was she asking so many questions?

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," The Doctor say reaches into his pocket and pulled out Mandy's ID wallet, "this fell out of her pocket when I "accidentally" bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things." Amy insisted, glancing at one of the boxes with the Smilers inside.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'" The Doctor leaned close to Amy.

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" Amy panicked, "I don't know what I'm doing here, and I'm not even dressed!" She whispered worriedly.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha!" He checked his watch. "Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked him, a bit grumpy.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." The Doctor stood, pulling me with him.

"Badly." I pipe in as he jumps over the bench and, I, like a normal person, walk around it and have to jog to catch up with him.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there are children crying?" Amy got up and turned to face him.

"Yes." The Doctor and I said together, walking forward again in a companionable silence.

I climbed down the ladder after the Doctor and hopped down next to him. I saw him leaning into the wall, trying to listen. I lean against the side of the ladder.

"Can't be." The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to get a reading. He then sees a glass of water on the floor. He lies down on the floor and stares at it.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water." A voices called out. Her face is covered in a beautiful porcelain mask. "Not many people see it." The Doctor stood and I move from my (rather comfortable) spot and step up next to him. "But you do, don't you, Doctor, Bella?" Well, she didn't say _that_ on the show.

"You know us?" The Doctor asked as he stepped protectively in front of me. Dude, are you cereal? I can take care of myself!

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." Liz whispered to us.

"Who says I see anything?" The Doctor said and I snorted. He shot me a look and I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" She asked us.

"No engine vibration on deck." I stated.

"Ship this size, engine that big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...we thought we'd take a look." The Doctor walked to the wall closest to him and opened a power box, but nothing was connected. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" He crosses the hall and raps on the wall with a closed fist. "And this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all." Liz and the Doctor said together.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. I saw it." The Doctor said assertively.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." Wow, Liz, super mysterious.

"How?"

I don't know. There's darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe." She hands him a device, "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She said before she turned to leave.

"Who are you? How do we find you again?" I call to her as she walked away.

"I am Liz 10, and I will find you." She briskly jogged away. A crash resonated through the room and the Doctor and I looked around, startled, but Liz was gone.

We rushed about 'til we found Mandy sitting on the floor against a door, though there were tear tracks on her face and her eyes were a bit puffy. I helped her up with a warm smile that she hesitantly returned. Once we were up Mandy stood in front of the door while the Doctor and I stood off to the side looking at a little screen with a keypad on it.

When the door hissed open, Mandy stood straighter and the Doctor hopped inside the room with me behind him. His grin diminished when he saw the tears in Amy's eyes as she stared at the T.V., her face shocked and confused. Are those synonyms? No?

"Amy?" Amy jumped at the sound of my voice and turned the screen off, turning towards us like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked her. Moments later, the Doctor was on the chair, scanning the lamp above it.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about...twenty minutes." He stated. I looked up from talking to Mandy. I had coaxed her slowly into telling me why she'd been crying. I'm pretty sure she trusted me now.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked. I felt Mandy's hand slip into mine and I smiled down at her.

"'Cause everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button." I hugged her close to myself and I felt her arm slip around my waist.

"Did you?" The Doctor inquired as she looked at our linked hands.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor went back to the monitor, staring at it.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish, too?" She directed the question towards me. I kneeled again so I was eye level with her.

"Oh, we're _way_ worse than Scottish. He can't even see the movie. Won't play for me, even if it did I don't think I'd want to watch." She smiled and took my hand again as I stood up.

"It played for me." Amy stated. Staring at the Doctor, checking him out...again. Ugh, she is engaged. It makes me sick.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as a human and well, I don't know about Izzy."

"Why not?" Amy asked, actually looking at the Doctor's face. "You look human." She got up and joined him. I felt a surge of frustration and anger at Amy's nosiness.

"No, you look Time Lord. They came first." I snipped, she ignored me and I took Mandy's hand and led her to the doorway, so that when we fell down the...trap door thingie, she wouldn't fall with us.

"Stay here, love. You are incredibly brave. I promise to get your friend back for you." I told her, kissing her forehead. She nodded and stepped back. I returned to the others, sparing one last glance at the small girl who reminded me so much of myself when I was younger.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy smirked, knowing that she was making me angry. Why is she being such a..._bitch_?

"No." I growled, and I felt my cheeks flush and my lips purse. Why was I getting so angry at this? It's not like _I'm_ the last of the Time Lords.

"There were, but there aren't...just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. 'Cause this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor slammed the "Protest" button. The door slammed shut on Mandy, leaving her outside. The Smiler in the booth turns to show his very angry glare. The Doctor's arm snaked around my waist and tugged me to the corner of the room, pulling Amy with us. The platform we were standing on slowly opened, getting closer and closer to where we were standing.

"Say, "Whee!"" I grinned as Amy screamed in response and we fell down the chute. We landed on the squishy 'floor', and in no time the Doctor is up and pointing the sonic screwdriver at the walls.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." He comments, giving me a sly smile. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Where are we?" Amy sat up, picking up a piece of, er, _organic matter_, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles literally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." He scanned the 'wall'.

"It's not a cave." I stated happily, petting the Star whale's mouth. A picture (_a memory_, I thought) went through my mind: children crying and pain. I gasped and pulled back. No one seemed to notice, so I act as like nothing happened and look around in halfhearted awe.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's _minging_!"' Amy stood and threw a piece of garbage.

"Yes, but only foods refuse." He sniffed it and I shook my head in disgust. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got knelt, pushing on the ground, "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."

"But feeding what?" I asked the Doctor, before we heard a moan off in the distance.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy rubs her hand against the "floor".

"Er...It's not a floor, it's a..." The Doctor put the screwdriver away. "So."

"It's a what?"

"The word we are about to say Amy, well, it can be a very scary word." I admitted to her and took her hand in mine. "Go to your happy place and breathe." She closed her eyes and did as I told her. "It's a tongue."

"A tongue?" Amy asked disbelieving. I nodded my head vigorously, excited.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor stated just as happily as me.

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a _mouth_?!" I just sighed.

I could not _believe _I was actually here. It all felt so...surreal!

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." He turned to the "entrance" of the "cave", a look of disappointment crossing his face.

"Closed for business." We said together.

"We can try, though." Amy stepped forward.

"No! Stop, don't move!

The ground rumbled with agitation. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy asked.

"Swallow reflex." I told her. At that moment, we all fell to the ground on the pile of rubbish. The Doctor brought up the sonic screwdriver and used it on the "wall".

"What is he doing?" Oh, good, she's being nice again. Gosh, she is having mood swings.

"Vibrating the chemo receptors." I answered, wiping my hands on any dry spot on my clothes.

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button." The Doctor piped up for himself.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Really? I had the flu a week ago and you can't piece it together? Rory actually said it's the stomach's eject button.

"Think about it!" The Doctor shouted. We heard the creature growl, and, on our knees, look to see a wave of bile coming towards us.

"Right, then." I straightened the Doctor's bowtie, being right next to him. "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo." I stated. He gave me a grin as Amy yelled and there is a great grunting and splashing.

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my vomit covered hair. It took everything in me to keep my...whatever the last meal I ate was - down. I stood and shook my head, making the black spots disappear. I saw the Doctor examining everything and helped Amy up.

"There's nothing broken, no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." He didn't turn from his spot examining the door.

"Where are we?" Amy tested. I pinched the bridge of my nose; a head ache was forming in the back of my skull. Owie.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." _Oh, he's guessing. Lovely_. Amy stood up, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Oh, god, it _stinks_." Amy admited, I stifled a laugh and leaned against the wall where the Doctor was. "That's not the pipe, love." I patted her shoulder.

"Oh." She smelled her gown and drew back. "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one switch, one condition." The Doctor moved away to show us the button on the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot." The lights overhead came on to reveal two Smilers. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The faces spun. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below deck and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces spun once again. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?" He mocked and I couldn't help but reach over and slap him across the arm. Hard. He clutched his arm and looked at me. He turned his attention back to the Smilers when their booths opened and they walked towards us.

"Doctor?" Amy squeaked. Liz, like a miracle, appeared behind us and shot the Smilers. She twirled her pistol before placing in back in its holster.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." Jealousy flared in the pit of my stomach. No, no, I was NOT jealous! Besides, I have no claim to him, he's not mine, no matter how much I wish he was...wait, what?

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10." Liz stuck out her hand for Amy to shake, and Amy hesitantly did so.

"Hi." She greeted lamely. She was probably in shock, it happens to the best of us.

"Urgh!" Liz wiped her sick covered hand on her cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." Liz headed for the door and I leaned against the wall once more. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She wrapped her arm around the small girl's shoulders. I smiled at her.

"She's very brave." I said proudly. Mandy blushed light pink.

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." She threw the device into my hands. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor insisted.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." She told us confidently.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" The Doctor gestured between him and I.

"You two are bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious strangers, M.O. consistent with higher alien intelligence, uncrowned queen of Egypt, hair of an idiot, eyes of goddess..." The Doctor pointed like he was about to argue then runs his hand through his soaked hair instead. As for the eye thing, my eyes change colors from emerald green to caramel brown. Then it registered: uncrowned queen of Egypt? "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." There are stories about me?

"Your family?" the Doctor asks skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious, Doctor?" I asked, but then I yelped and hid behind the Time Lord as the Smiler closest to me twitched.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." We all headed out of the overspill.

Liz was explaining as we walked.

"The Doctor and Bella, old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Godmother of the Duchess of York. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. Muse to Robert Browning. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!" I giggled at the Doctor's red cheeks. Wait. Muse to Robert Browning?

"Liz 10?" the Doctor said, finally realizing that Queen Elizabeth X was standing in front of us.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" At her demand we dropped to the ground. She turned and fired both pistols at the Smilers, who both fell back to the ground. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." I laughed as the Doctor helped me up and Liz took us down another corridor.


	5. A Problem Solved, Another Found

**A/N: Oh my freaking Time Lord. SIX REVIEWS. I can't believe you guys like my story so much! Thank all of you for the support.**

**Isabella disclaimer: You guys are in for the biggest plot twist in the history of plot twists. Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that. Oh, and by the way, the author doesn't own Doctor Who. Oh. I wasn't supposed to say that, either.**

* * *

"There's a high-speed vator through there." I looked at two of the claw-like stingers. While the rest of them looked away I reached out and brushed my fingers against one of them.

I gasped as I felt a tingle in the back of my mind. I only heard two words before I blacked out.

_Help me._

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed. A soft groan escaped my lips. My hand went up to rub the nape of my neck. Ow, that hurt.

"Izzy, can you hear me?" My other hand went up and found the face of the person. They had thick, soft hair, and a pretty good sized chin. The Doctor! His chin is hilarious...wait! Idris said - er, _will_ say - the same thing!

"Izzy what are you - mhhhm?" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Body clock slowed down. Fifty years and you look marvelous." I wheezed and opened my eyes. "Did I guess right?" I was asking if I woke up in that point of the conversation. The Doctor nodded and I smiled before I let go of the Doctor's mouth. I tried to sit up but ended up falling back, my head spinning.

"You always wear that mask in public?" I asked Liz, she looked over at me from her side of the bed.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." I nodded.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face." I got up finally, slowly, but finally. I swung my legs around and stood. Swaying slightly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see the Doctor.

"What happened, Izzy?" I smiled shyly, sheepish because of our closeness.

"More important things right now, love." I told him and turned around.

"Yeah. So what?" Liz asked. She was clearly confused and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, as well as sympathy.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The door opened and four Winders stepped in. _And the plot thickens._

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz hissed, her face was twisted with anger.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will all come with us now." The Winder's voice and face were flat and emotionless. I wanted to punch him. That poor creature was in pain and he didn't care!

"And why the hell would we do that?" I spoke up, glaring fiercely at him. At my reaction, his faced twisted to show the face of a _very_ ticked off Smiler. The Doctor pulled me back by the wrist.

"How can they be Smilers?" Liz murmured, turning to the Doctor and I. I rolled my eyes at her. I roll my eyes a lot lately.

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor stated calmly. I glared at said creatures but gasped in pain when I heard a voice in the back of my mind.

_**Do not stoop to their level, Isabella. **__WHAT THE WHAT?!_ _**You did not know you are a telepath? Oops.**_ _WHO IS IN MY HEAD?! __**I am the Starwhale. When you touched me, I was able to create a link between our minds. You have a very strong one, it took me so long to get inside of it**__. That's not something a girl wants to know. __**We will speak more of this later. First, I need you to help me! Please! **__Of course I will, Sir! __**Thank you, Isabella**__. _He lingered for a moment before I no longer felt his presence in my mind. Now that I knew what mental contact felt like, my mind felt cold and lonely.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz demanded in a no nonsense voice.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." Why were their voices so freaking monotone? For some reason, it bothered me. Like, a lot.

"I am the highest authority." Liz was almost snarling at this point.

"Yes, Ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." Before Liz could say anything I stepped up and punched the Winder in the face. I chuckled darkly at it and at the silence around me.

"That's for the Starwhale, mate." I told him. Cold hands grabbed my upper arms and dragged me away. "See you guys soon!" I called over my shoulder as I was hauled down a corridor and multiple sets of stairs. I swung my legs back and forth, enjoying the (surprisingly fun) ride.

"I could get used to this." I said quietly to myself. No sooner then I said it, I was dumped on the floor.

"Maybe not this." I grunted.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Mandy running towards me. I smiled and stood up, just in time to catch her and lift her into a hug. I put her back on her feet and looked down at her. I crouched down to her level, grasping her shoulders gently, but firm enough that she couldn't get away. I looked her up and down for injuries.

"You okay? Because if they hurt you, I'll kill all of them." At my words I heard Amy's voice.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"The worst part of the Starship UK." I stood up and took Mandy's hand. "The dungeon."

"Izzy!" Amy cried, running to me. She flung her arms around my neck and proceeded to try and squeeze the life outta me.

"Ma'am." Hawthorne greeted Liz curtly.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz was obviously glad to see him, as she wasn't as angry as I had hoped her to be.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked. I silently sat Mandy down on a small bench to the side and made my way back to Amy, who, conveniently, was standing right next to the Doctor.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne told us, disgustingly amazed.

"Yeah, I feel real lucky. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Yep, we're pretty lucky, alright." I snipped sarcastically.

"Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" The Doctor sauntered over to the (slightly messy) pile of equipment and examined it. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." He ranted.

"It _is_ a torture chamber." I told him, not taking my eyes off Hawthorne, whose guilt was written on his face. The Doctor joined Liz at an opening with a railing around it. I knew what was in it before I even looked. Wordlessly, I followed and tentatively put my hand on the railing, cringing when a beam of light struck the brain of the gorgeous creature below.

_**It hurts, but it is worth it.**_ I held back a sob at his strained, yet adoring, voice. He loved them, _all_ of them. These stupid, blundering apes - wait, where'd _that_ come from? _**You sound like the Doctor's ninth incarnation. **__How do you know what he sounded like? __**Your memories contain his image. **__Oh._

"What's that?" Liz asked the Doctor dumbly. And, just like that, my peace of mind melted away completely.

"Well, like the Doctor said, depends on your angle. It's either the exposed brain of a beautiful, _peaceful_ creature, being tortured mercilessly..."

"Or?" She asked, reluctant to learn the answer.

"The gas pedal- the 'go faster' button for the Starship UK." I growled.

"I don't understand." Liz whimpered, stepping away from the rage rolling off me in waves. The Doctor even looked a little weary.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The ship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, _terrified_ creature! It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." The Doctor told her solemnly.

"Tell you what," The Doctor began. I clutched onto the railing, willing myself to stay calm.

"_This_ is the sound that none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor growled, flipping the sonic screwdriver on. A screech of pain echoed around the chamber. I gasped, my knees almost buckling from the pain in my head, like someone was using my brain to knit a sweater.

"Stop it." Liz begged the Doctor. Slowly, the screams receded, as well as the pressure on my mind.

"Who did this!?" Liz demanded angrily.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne told her.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" And then, I was able to breathe again.

"Is _anyone_ listening to me?" The Queen huffed impatiently.

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor spoke up, having been holding said mask.

"What about my mask?" Liz asked, exasperated. Her patience seemed to be wearing thin.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." He hinted to her. He was coming closer to me. Just a step or two, but closer. What, was he gonna make me leave?

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?" Liz retorted.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago _and_ perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, alright, but you're not 50. Nearer...300. And it's been a long old reign." The Doctor told her sympathetically. He was now right next to me and I couldn't tell if he was angry or curious as to why my knuckles were white and I was breathing a heavier then what was normal for me.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz insisted. Whether to herself or us, I have no clue.

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," He took our hands. "Always leading you..." he showed her to the voting area. The buttons read _forget _and _abdicate_.

Liz turned to Hawthorne, "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He turned to the screen, where the recording had begun to play:

_If you are watching this...If __**I**__ am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. _Liz sat down in front of the recording. _The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. _

_The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the _forget_ button. _Liz looked at it sadly, knowing it was her nation or the Star Whale._ Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. _She then looked at the _abdicate_ button, wishing she could let the poor beast go. _Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision._

"I voted for this?" Amy asked me, and all I could do was nod. "Why would I do that?" She asked the Doctor, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer from me anytime soon.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't _ever_ decide what I need to know." I gaped at him. WHAT?!

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy defended.

"You did it. That's what counts." The Doctor stated coldly.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Amy tried one last time.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." He walked away angrily.

"Hold on, Amy, I'll fix this." I patted her shoulder and jogged up to him and grabbed his arm, jerking him back.

"Listen, Time Lord! Amy didn't do anything wrong. She was trying to keep you from getting hurt, but you take her good deed and slap her in the face with it? No! Not gonna to happen, not while I'm here! If anyone should leave it is me! I'm the one who went psychopath on you guys! So either you apologize to her, or I will slap you harder than Jackie Tyler, and don't doubt that I will! Understand?" I yelled, not noticing I had him against a wall until I could see the gold flecks in his eyes again. I stepped back, breathing heavily.

"We'll talk about this later." He told me calmly. I glared and went back over to Amy.

"Remember when you told us to never get you angry?" Amy asked in a whisper. I nodded. "Well, I'll have to keep that in the forefront of my mind, yeah?" I nodded again, smiling to show her that I wasn't mad at her.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked the Doctor bluntly, not noticing his anger.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy argued, albeit a bit timidly.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, 'cause I won't be the Doctor any more." He was being such a child! That's not the Doctor I fell in love with! Wait, what?

"There must be something we can do, some other way?" Liz asked, hopeful.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody _human _has anything to say to me today!" The Time Lord yelled, and he looked like the Oncoming Storm his enemies spoke of.

Amy, Mandy and I sat against the wall and watched, helpless, as the Doctor worked. Three children entered the room and I couldn't help but notice Timmy, Mandy's friend. Mandy shot up, grinning as she rushed over to him. As they talked I watched, fondly.

"So, are you a parent or not. You never gave me an answer." Amy asked casually. I sighed.

"No. I'm not a mother. But, to be honest, it isn't your problem. I have a soft spot for kids, always have. Can't stand it when they cry, breaks my heart. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day, but not yet." I couldn't help but notice my voice break. It made me feel so weak. I had promised myself I would never be weak again. I remembered something and looked up. We were behind. I needed to get the ball rolling.

"Amy, you notice anything?" I asked hopefully. I'd always loved this part. But she looked around and drew her eyebrows together. Frowning, she shook her head. I sighed disappointingly. _If you want something done, you have to do it yourself_.

"Doctor, stop!" I ordered as I got up and jogged over to him. "Whatever you are doing, stop it right now." I went to Liz and smiled. "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need your hand for a bit." I grabbed her hand and lead it to the _abdicate _button.

"Bella, no! NO!" He rushed over but I forced Liz's hand down on the _abdicate_ button. The whale bellowed and the whole ship shook, causing havoc on every level.

"What have you done?" the Doctor asked, horrorified.

"She did nothing. Am I right?" Amy declared. Oh, sure, _now_ she gets it.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." She smiled, once again smug.

"It's still here? I don't understand." Liz asked, I'm starting to worry about her observation skills.

"The Star Whale wasn't a miracle all those years ago. He volunteered. You didn't have to capture him or torture him, that was you all just being daft. He came because he couldn't stand to see your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. What couldn't you do? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind," I turned my head and looked at the Doctor a small smile on my face. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

* * *

Amy and I giggled as I balanced the mask perfectly on my face so I looked like the Queen in disguise. I looked over to the Doctor and took the mask off, walking towards him.

"From Her Majesty." I held out the mask for him and curtsied. He chuckled and stood up. "She says there will be no more secrets on the Starship UK."

"Izzy, you could have killed everyone on this ship." He scolded.

"You could have killed a Star Whale. And in my opinion that is _much_ worse." I murmured. The Doctor gave me a frown.

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"What do you know?" I asked, leaning in as if I couldn't hear him. "Did the Doctor just admit he was wrong? Someone call the tabloids!" I ran in a circle as if ordering someone around and I succeeded at making the air less tense, 'til Amy had to bring it up again.

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery...and it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor said pointedly at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well," I said, tugging my ear. "Technically, I did. I spoke to the Star Whale. Very nice fellow." They both raised their eyebrows at me, causing me to sigh. "You don't believe me, do you?" They shook their heads in response.

"Fine, I'll show you. Who's first?" Amy stepped forward. I placed my fingers on her temples and relaxed my mind. "Amy, if you don't want me to see something just imagine a door, okay?" I her nod. "Once a door opens it can be opened either way. So when I open my mind I want you to go in. If you feel uncomfortable retreat, yes?" She nodded again. I relaxed again and imagined two doors. Behind one were all the Doctor Who episodes I've ever watched. Behind the other was my personal life.

Amy gasped and pulled away. I looked and saw her eyes wide. "That is so cool!" Amy pulled the Doctor over. He looked a bit hesitant. He placed his cool fingers on my temples and I closed my eyes and imagined the doors again. I felt him sift through my memories, and I opened my eyes, but he was still there. My eyelashes were centimeters from his cheekbones. I stepped back, blushing.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked as we stopped in front of the blue box.

"For the rest of their lives." The Doctor answered. I pulled away from him and rested my back against the TARDIS doors.

I snapped my fingers and the doors swung open. I beamed and skipped inside. "Never mind them. Big day tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder. I went to the console and the phone started to ring. Should I answer it? I already knew who it was. I grabbed the phone and brought it to my ear as the Doctor and Amy entered.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"People phone you?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Well, it _is_ a phone box."

I turned away from them. "Sorry, who? One second. Doctor, It's the Prime Minister. You get out a lot don't ya. Bet you couldn't stay still for two minutes!" I giggled.

"Which Prime Minister?" He said, motioning for Amy to pull a lever.

"Sorry, sir, which Prime Minister?"

"The British one."

"Uh, the British one." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"_Which_ British one?" Okay, I was getting tired of twenty questions.

"Winston Churchill, Doctor." I held the phone out to him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I winked. He put the phone to his ear.

"Oh! Hello. What's up?" The Doctor greeted. A couple of seconds passed and the Doctor replied. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

Later that night, the Doctor was under the console and Amy was in bed, but I have insomnia, so I don't sleep much. I silently leaned against the stairs leading below deck. He was tinkering with something and sparks flew everywhere.

"Is it meant to do that?" I asked, causing him to jump. He turned to me and I blushed little when his face lit up and he grinned.

"Of course it is!" He jumped down from the swing and I met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. So, exploring the TARDIS seemed fun. I think she likes me."

"I know she likes you." He said leaning in . We were quite close. I smiled and stared into his beautiful green eyes. I glanced down. I felt the Doctor tuck my hair behind my ear and I looked up, surprised. My heart fluttered and I licked my lips. We leaned in until I could feel his breath on my face. His lips brushed against mine ever so slightly, but we pulled back after a couple of seconds, blushing.

"I should, uh, get to bed." I stuttered, backing up the stairs.

"Yeah, I have to finish that thing, that really important, er, thing, on the console." He replied.

I jogged all the way to my room, opening and closing the door swiftly. I leaned back against the wood, catching my breath and thinking about how wrong this was. The Doctor was supposed to end up with River, not me, so I was practically begging to get my heart broken.

Later, as I stared up at the ceiling, I ran my fingers over the outside of my pocket watch (it's pretty old; the Doyle's found me with it, and apparently it's been in my family for generations. Or, at least, that's what the note they found in my blanket said). As I drifted off, I could've sworn I heard a voice coming from the watch. _Probably just my imagination. _

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. But, fortunately, I'm sick today. I can barely talk and I also have nothing else to do, so I decided to finish writing this chapter and post it already! **


End file.
